Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Tsun al Janni
Tsun is a half-genie samurai and battle herald who cuts down his enemies with his nodachi and rallies his allies. Backstory Tsun al Janni was born to a genie (janni) mother and human (keleshite) father right in the middle of the Inner Sea War. Interactions between humans and jann are rare given the jann's distrust of humans, but Tsun's mother saw kindness in Tsun's father and they had a relationship that led to Tsun being born. Tsun's father was a very successful merchant in Absalom who was appointed to the leading Council that was formed after the Inner Sea War. Tsun was ten years old at this time. Growing up the son of royalty, Tsun could have become a leader or powerful merchant himself, but what he wanted to be was a soldier. He idolized the soldiers that fought in the Inner Sea War growing up, and he aspired to be like them. Tsun's father reluctantly sent Tsun to train in the military academy when he turned sixteen. Tsun trained in the academy vigorously, but made sure not to use his inherited genie powers out of fear of becoming an outcast among his peers. Tsun finished training sooner than expected, and was ready for the front lines the moment he turned eighteen. Tsun was sent on missions to quell revolts in areas that Absalom had conquered during the Inner Sea War, and he was incredibly efficient at completing said missions. In fact, he was so efficient at these missions, that sometimes he would complete them with no need for assistance. After twelve years of this kind of work, Tsun's superiors finally took notice of his great accomplishments, and decided he would be best suited for more specialized missions in which he would be placed in charge of only a select few soldiers to complete missions outside of the borders of Absalom's empire. Tsun's first mission involved a rising crime lord named Petronicus Thrune, who became a major thorn in Absalom's side after pillaging Absalom trade routes and selling weapons to other provinces for much cheaper. Absalom had received intel that Petronicus was operating in the Five Kings Mountains, providing weapons to the rebellion there so that they could take over and Petronicus would have a major ore mining province in his pocket. Tsun's objective was to take seven troops, one of equal rank named Shirin, inside the Five Kings Mountains and gather information that would lead them to Petronicus, who they were to then kill. Unfortunately, things went very poorly when soldiers from the Five Kings Mountains discovered Absalom troops were operating in their territory. A battle broke out between Tsun's group and Five Kings soldiers, which resulted in six of Tsun's troops being killed and Shirin being captured and taken to the capital for interrogation. Tsun himself was sent to work at a mining prison in Taggoret. It was there he met Severus, Ostarian, Iolana, and Tir'Vak. Together, the five staged a successful prison break. Once free, Tsun and his new friends set off to the capital of the Five Kings Mountains to defeat Krognor and save Shirin. Ability Scores * Strength: 16 * Dexterity: 8 * Constitution: 18 * Defense: 16 * Magic 8 * Willpower: 11 Traits Melee Attack: Nodachi * Tsun swings this two-handed blade with moderately slow attack speed. Alternate Attack: Tanegashima * Tsun fires a bullet from this traditional samurai matchlock firearm. This weapon must be reloaded between every shot, so the attack speed is quite slow. Standard Ability: Rallying Cry * Tsun rallies his allies, which grants him and his allies a bonus to their Strength and Magic scores. The size and duration of this bonus is determined by Tsun's magic stat. Advanced Ability: Challenge * Tsun challenges a foe he is facing to single combat. The foe is forced to target Tsun and Tsun alone, and Tsun deals 20% more damage against them and takes 20% less damage from them. He can only challenge one foe at a time with this ability until he reaches 10th level, at which he can challenge one more, and yet another at 20th level. The duration of the challenge isn't affected by any particular ability score, but it does improve as Tsun gains levels. Super Ability: Last Stand * Tsun goes all out against his foes in a blaze of glory. While this ability is active, his defense score is doubled, and if he is at 25% hit points or lower (or incapacitated in conjunction with his second passive) all attacks against the target(s) of his Challenge ability are automatic critical hits. In addition, he will cannot be incapacitated while in this state, no matter what his hit points are. If he has 0 or fewer hit points when the duration expires, he will be incapacitated the moment it does. The duration of this ability isn't affected by any particular ability score and improves by leveling up. Passive 1: Genie Blood * Tsun's Willpower score is treated as equal to 2/3 his defense stat when subject to fire, water, air, and earth-based magic attacks. Passive 2: Samurai's Resolve * If Tsun drops to 20% of his hit point total or lower, his Constitution and Willpower scores are treated as twice as high for the purpose of determining his resistance to negative status effects. Personality Tsun al Janni is the definition of a good soldier just following orders. He is brave, selfless, and kind, traits that completely contradict those of his superiors. He always follows through with his orders, unless his orders may lead him to harm innocent civilians, in which case he tries his best to find a way around it while still trying to complete his mission. Tsun is also quite charismatic, a trait he uses to his advantage to rally his allies in battle. He's determined to see his goals through to the end, and he makes sure that his allies feel the same way. Appearance Due to being a half genie, Tsun possesses an uncanny attractiveness. Other than that and his amber colored eyes, he looks completely human. Tsun has receded black hair that ends in a short ponytail, and a short beard. He has dark skin due to his keleshite heritage. His intense army training made him quite muscular. The armor he wears is like traditional samurai armor with a dark red coloring. Category:Sub pages